Dare me! I dare you
by Evita82
Summary: Going to be pg-13 later on... the classic truth or dare Mauraders ... I know its over used but I love them


Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!! JKR IS JUST USING IT! IN ADDITION, YOU DUMB LAWYERS IF YOU WANT TO SUE ME BRING IT ON!!! Ok sorry. I lost control there.  
  
A/N: Wow am I on a roll this week. The second fic Ive started but I promise I will finish them. I'm having a writer's block for "The Sweetest Things" so I started doing funny fics (of I hope there funny)  
  
DARE ME . I DARE YOU  
  
  
  
Sirius moaned as he rolled over onto his back in his large 4-poster bed in the 5th year boy's dorm.  
  
"There's nothing to do tonight." He whined  
  
"You could study for that thing that you know is called school. I think I've seen you there once or twice" said a sarcastic shaggy brown haired boy Remus Lupin.  
  
"School? What is this school you speak of? I'm intrigued. " Shot back an equally sardonic Black.  
  
"Sirius is right. the thing we have all been fearing has happened. our lives have become lackluster. (A/n thesauruses are awesome!) There's only so many times we can turn Snape's hair green or blue. And frankly, the whole making he toilets sing Blue Moon isn't as funny anymore. We need spice in our lives! We need to have a little fun to ignite our mischief genes if you ask me." Said James who had been lying on his bed looking out the window staring so contently it looked like he was counting each grass blade on the lawn.  
  
" Like what? " piped up Peter.  
  
"Like a game." Said a mischievous James.  
  
"I have two chess boards if that's what you mean James." Said Remus. He knew that chess is not what James had in mind but couldn't not try to prevent trouble.  
  
:"Chess? Honestly Remus, Sirius doesn't even know how to play chess." Chuckled James.  
  
"What? I do too! Its that game. that you pass go and collect $200.. and them you slide down a ladder then you are kinged or something along those lines. Said Sirius looking insulted at his best friends comment.  
  
"Ahh Padfoot we mistook your intelligence. We should have been more sensitive of your expertise on the game of Chess. Care to play me? " Said the all but chess master Remus. Sirius looked scared. He knew that he would see Snape willingly take cha-cha lessons before he beat Remus as chess. "Umm . I just forgot I promised my mother I would never play chess. because of a she ahh . got a nasty paper cut one time keeping score. yeah that's it" recovered Sirius.  
  
"Smooth cover Padfoot. Real smooth." Said James rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well we could ask some of the girls if they have any good games we could play." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah like what? Girl-talk? What boy would you want to take a cruise James?" teased Remus again.  
  
"Well I always thought that Malfoy was a stud. Swimming trunks.mmmmmm mmm" Said Prongs with an intentional lisp. " And you Remmie darling? Who's your hunka hunka burning love?"  
  
"Well its like totally this guy that I met at the beach brother's best friend's room mate in his freshmen year at the university. I saw a picture of him and he is like totally hot." Said Remus in a valley-girl accent.  
  
"Ohh is that guy you so told me about when we played truth or dare and painted each others toes?" Continued James.  
  
'That's it James! That's what we could do!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"What paint each others toes? Umm. we were joking I hope you realize." Stammered James.  
  
"If were doing that I'm not letting Sirius near my toes. Remus you can do them." Said a worried peter. " I don't like it when the polish gets all over my toes."  
  
Since all of his friends were looking at him in disbelief, " I've heard that girls talk about it."  
  
"Right." Said a horror stuck Remus at the idea of painting Peter toenails. "Ahh Peter I think that Sirius was talking about truth or dare."  
  
"Oh" said Peter looking like he had missed a chance of a lifetime. " That's cool too. Would invite.. you know . girl?"  
  
"Whets truth or dare with out girls Peter?" said Sirius.  
  
"Shall I go tell the ladies?" Remus asked  
  
"Yes Moony! Go and spread the noble word that the Marauders have decided to play the noble game of truth or dare and let it be known onto all men and women alike your not leaving this room till you've kiss me because of a dare! " Said Sirius.  
  
Seeing Moony cringe at that " I meant the girl Remus. You don't have to kiss me but if you want to.." More cringing by Moony. "Just kidding"  
  
"All right. Start thinking of dares! I'll be back with the girls in a minute. And with that, Remus left the dorm, crossed over to the girl's dorm door, and knocked. He though as they called out "Who is it?" "Pizza delivery guy" he had responded. 'This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
  
  
A/N that's all for right now.. The game starts tomorrow.. I know I'm not suppose to have interactive so I'm not going to ask you to but dares in the review but you can hint hint  
  
R/R PLS! 


End file.
